I'm Yours
by magic-carpet
Summary: All he wanted was the chance at love with her, for her to let go of herself, give herself over long enough to see that not everyone would hurt her, that there was love out there, that she was worth it, that she deserved it. CaRWash songfic, 'I'm Yours'.


Author: Lilly

Title: I'm Yours

Pairing: CaRWash, baby!

Summary: All he wanted was the chance at love with her, was her to let go of herself, give herself over long enough to see that not everyone would hurt her, that there was love out there, and that she was worth it, that she deserved it.

Disclaimer: Finder's keepers, loser's weepers? But then I get sued. They're not mine, though I wish they were.

A/N: Songfic, from Jason Mraz, his new single 'I'm Yours.' My second published songfic! I fell absolutely in love with this song, and listened to it a thousand times over as I wrote this. It makes it so much better if you download it and listen to it as you read. It's beautiful. You know the drill, please make the poor writer feel good and review?

**I'm Yours**

* * *

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

* * *

He didn't know what love was until he met her. He knew it was hard to know, but with her, he somehow knew. She put that spell on him, fueled his every action, and made him love her to the point where friendship wasn't enough for him. He couldn't stop loving her. He was madly, head over heels in love with her, more in love than he had ever been. He was constantly thinking about her, wondering where she was, what she was doing, what she was thinking about, hoping he might bump into her. From the day he met her, through their first case, developing friendship, and to the point where he was able to call her best friend. He loved her as he asked her, his stomach in knots and his hands cold and sweaty, to join him for a drink after work, to the day where he gloriously realized that Wednesday nights were their nights to go to the bar near her place. He loved her every time he'd walk her home, hoping that maybe she'd offer him some kind of hint, that he'd be brave enough to act on his love and kiss her. He loved her on that day he finally found the courage to do so, and through her thinking time, when he unsure of anything and everything. It had been three months since he'd kissed her on her doorstep. She'd kissed back. Yet, they hadn't been for drinks since. She avoided him around the lab. When they did speak, it was on a case. She used to tell him everything, and now, she could barely ask what time it was.

* * *

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

* * *

He knew what he was supposed to do, knew that he should give her space, give her time. He'd done that, and it was the most painful thing he'd ever had to do. But he knew he had to keep on doing it. She had her own life to deal with, after all. If she wanted to see him again, she would have told him so. Calleigh Duquesne went after what she wanted, so she obviously didn't want him. But it ate at him, even so. He had acted on his emotions, and lost his best friend. Everything had been perfect between them, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to fall asleep at night looking into her eyes, with her face buried in his chest, and her breath warm on his sticky skin. He wanted to come home and see her standing at the stove cooking dinner, and be able to sit down, eat with her, and say openly, 'I love you.' He wanted to kiss her because he felt like it, and still be able to talk to her the next minute. He wanted her love, and he wanted her to give him the chance.

* * *

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me_

_I love peaceful melody_

_It's your godforsaken right to be love, love, love, love, loved_

* * *

She didn't want that, though. Calleigh Duquesne had her life in order, and after many boyfriends, breakups and heartbreaks, she had settled down into life. He understood it as a professional, but as a man, as Ryan, with his heart leading the way, he hated it. All he wanted was the chance at love with her, was her to let go of herself, give herself over long enough to see that not everyone would hurt her, that there was love out there, and that she was worth it, that she deserved it. She did deserve it. She deserved a thousand much love as all her former boyfriends combined. They didn't know the first meaning of love if they'd let her go. She was worth so much more than that.

* * *

_So I won't hesitate, no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate _

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

* * *

Every day was painful for Ryan. There was no saying how much longer their lives would last, how much time they had, with their jobs. Any day could be their last. While Ryan knew that she obviously needed time, he also knew that time wasn't cheep, and he had to make do with what he had. Every day he let slip by, every day he watched her get farther and farther away from him, he took the risk that he'd never be able to show her how much she deserved the love he had to give. The though scared him, that he'd die, or, god forbid, that she would, before he got the chance at love with her.

* * *

_I been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror _

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_So I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

* * *

All she had to do was let him back in, give him a chance. She knew he loved her, he was sure of it. She was just scared. Until she was ready to take that leap, he had to wait. He had to wait for her, because she would run away if he chased her.

* * *

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

* * *

And the day that she did, when she realized how much time they really did have, when she took that chance, he would be standing there, ready to give all he had. He knew how to love someone, and there was no one he wanted to show that to more than her. He had always loved her, and he always would. Whenever she decided that it was time, that she couldn't spend her life running away out of fear, that life was too short, he would be waiting for her. He would give himself, all he had, all the love he could give, to her. He was hers, when she decided to take him, to let herself go. He was ready to give it; she just needed to be ready to receive it. So he would wait for her.

Because she was worth it.

* * *

_No please don't complicate_

_Our time is short_

_It is our fate, I'm yours_


End file.
